


Two Little Owls

by kiafeles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, This is pretty much crack, but it's cute so i had to, small animals, this is rated g for great horned owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiafeles/pseuds/kiafeles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is absolutely sure that bringing the baby owl to school is a good idea. Absolutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Owls

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best but you know...details and accuracy eh hehh….I just really wanted to write the cute  
> Also: I REALLY FREAKING LOVE WRITING FROM BOKUTO’S POV  
> No owls were harmed in the making of this fic….but also keep in mind i know very little about owls so i apologize for any inaccuracies.

 

Bokuto truly appreciates his walks to school, despite what others may think. He walks to morning practice alone, fiddles with the hem of his shirt and wonders whether Akaashi would also be wearing a black shirt underneath his practice jersey. As he analyzes Akaashi’s wardrobe over the last few days (didn’t he wear a black shirt yesterday? Maybe, it doesn’t really matter what Akaashi wears because he’ll look good regardless) Bokuto is allowed to walk undisturbed. It’s usually quiet, but it’s not painfully so.

 

Maybe Bokuto’s really loud, and maybe he likes to talk a lot, and maybe he is moody and needs a babysitter in the form of a second year setter, but even he can appreciate a little silence once in a while. Plus, walking to school alone means he has plenty of time to mentally prepare himself for all of the awesome spikes he will have that day. He likes to guess how many he’ll make before each practice, visualizes each as the ball slams on the opposite side of the court. He always loses track ten minutes into practice, too focused on the next great thing to keep counting, but he likes to set the goal for himself regardless.

 

He expects today to be no different, but fate in the form of a fluffy gray ball changes his path.

 

It’s small, hardly noticeable to those who don’t pay attention, but happens to land right in front of Bokuto.  And by land, Bokuto means that it _physically lands_ , right beneath a tree. Bokuto blinks in surprise, his mental spike count momentarily forgotten, before squinting down at the bundle beneath him. It’s small and soft and soon sits up, letting out a small hooting noise that makes Bokuto’s heart melt into a pool of goopy spiker soup. Kuroo would probably make fun of the gushy expression that overcomes Bokuto’s face, but Bokuto doesn’t care much right now because _holy hell is that thing cute_.

 

“Hey there little guy!” he booms, and immediately regrets it, because the small creature shirks away in fear, fluttering its little wings in an attempt to escape with little success. Bokuto grimaces but bends down to make himself appear smaller, dropping his backpack to the ground and tilting his head as he examines what he now sees is a baby owl. He laughs when he realizes the irony, but quickly slaps a hand over his own mouth. The small part of his brain that has grown to sound like Akaashi scolds him heartily for scaring the poor thing, which is now pecking at the foot of the tree, hopping on little legs as it tries to climb back up to its home. Bokuto takes the opportunity to stare up at the tree’s branches, searching for the nest. He sees it after a bit of awkward squinting (of course his eyes are fine, Akaashi will not be right today), and settling on a plan, he crouches down once more and swiftly scoops the feathery bundle into his hands. It fights him for a bit, yelling out in fear, but Bokuto tries to quiet it, sushing it with soft cooing noises. Perhaps his attendance at Fukurodani has imbued him with some magical owlike quality that allows him to whisper to them, because the bird soon falls silent.

 

Clutching the owl in one hand, he uses the other to begin scaling the tree. Soon enough he reaches the branch where the nest is and balancing precariously, moves to place the owl in the empty nest. The ruffling of feathers and a loud sound above him reveals that Mama Owl has woken up and spotted an intruder, but Bokuto is too freaked out at the sudden wild animal in his face to properly react. He tries to place the baby owl in its home, but the incessant pecking of the mother makes Bokuto realize that the quest is futile. He stumbles a bit, teetering hazardously, before one more nip at his hand, a particularly harsh one, causes him to let go of the branch and slip.

 

He lets out a very undignified screech as he falls, and the soft thump he makes as he impacts would be amusing if it didn’t hurt, but his mind isn’t on his now stinging knee or his soon to bruise arms. Instead, he pays attention to his small feathery bundle, which he has held close to his chest. In doing so, he has managed to keep the small creature safe and unharmed, albeit at the expense of his limbs.

 

“I’m not supposed to be the one flying, little one,” he says breathlessly, clutching at the owlet. And even though he’s a bit beat up over the fall, he’s ultimately okay. The owl, seemingly recovered from its shock, starts screeching as Bokuto stands and dusts himself off with his free hand.

 

“I guess your home isn’t very welcoming anymore.” Bokuto feels sad at the notion. Is it because of him that its mother won’t accept it anymore? Bokuto’s eyes widen at his potentially helpful deed gone wrong, and stares back up at the nest.

 

He doesn’t want to risk climbing back up the tree in case of a more painful and damaging repeat of his previous fall, but he would feel bad just leaving the little creature here to starve on its own. It’s too defenseless not to have someone looking after it, as small and fluffy as it is.

 

He contemplates his options for about .003 seconds more before the Akaashi in his head reminds him that practice is still a thing and that if he doesn’t hightail it, then Fukurodani’s captain will be late. In one of his characteristic impulses, Bokuto decides that he’ll just have to take care of the owl, at least until school is over. That surely won’t be a challenge, right?

 

He rubs at his forehead before grabbing his backpack. In a flurry of motion (he should really feel proud for being able to do this with one hand occupied in restraining a feathery lump), he has reorganized his backpack so that a small pocket is left open, and he places the owl gingerly inside. There are small holes on the outer design of the backpack anyway, so the owl should be able to breathe for the time being, and with the settled, Bokuto quickly hops up and runs—carefully, he reminds himself—the rest of the way to school.

 

He’s late to practice regardless, something that Bokuto knows has probably set off alarm bells in Akaashi’s head, alarm bells that sound suspiciously like _what am I in for today_  but Bokuto doesn’t worry himself too much over it. He’s practically a hero for saving this small defenseless creature! Even though he may have made the situation worse... He shakes his head free of such thoughts, however, rushing to the bench to put on his kneepads and hurriedly join his teammates, who have already begun warming up. He’s sure that Akaashi and everyone will understand.

 

“What happened to your knee?” Konoha laughs at Bokuto’s bashful expression, taking in his ruffled appearance with enthusiasm.

 

“I...fell out of a tree.” Heavy laughter ensues from multiple teammates and Bokuto pouts, dropping his head to stare at his kneepads, one of which rest on top of his new scrape. He winces, but he knows it will heal soon enough.

 

Akaashi walks over to him, volleyball in hand, and opens his mouth as if ready to give Bokuto a lashing. He clamps it shut, however, and Bokuto blinks, following Akaashi’s suddenly distracted line of sight. It takes him a moment to realize that Akaashi is staring at Bokuto’s knees, and then his hands, which sport multiple reddening scratches.

 

“What happened? Why were you late?” Akaashi says with his typical brevity, but Bokuto detects a note of worry in his voice. Bokuto isn’t often late to practices, and usually isn’t in such shape when he arrives, so Akaashi must simply be ruffled at Bokuto’s break in routine.

 

“He fell out of a tree,” Konoha calls from his new position across the court, and the snickering begins anew.  Akaashi’s eyes have widened considerably, and he rolls his ball behind him to approach Bokuto.

 

“Are you alright? Did you break anything?” Bokuto lets out a robust laugh at his kouhai’s concern before pumping a fist.

 

“I’m great! No tree can keep me from practice.”

 

Akaashi doesn’t look totally convinced, but he does look more exasperated, which in Bokuto’s book means he looks more normal and that Bokuto is in the clear. Even so, Akaashi inquires as to why Bokuto would even be in a tree in the first place, and Bokuto readies himself to give a lengthy response, but the sound of a coach’s whistle makes him jump, so he simply promises to tell Akaashi his story after practice. He’s placed some crackers in the backpack pocket earlier, and it’s safely stowed in the locker room, so the owl should be able to survive for the time being.

 

Despite the initial scolding, Bokuto is on fire during practice, and he’s not sure if it’s because he just really like volleyball more than falling out of trees or if it’s because he’s just having an awesome day.

 

At the end of practice, once everyone has changed and most have left for the day’s first classes, Akaashi remains to watch Bokuto pack his things. Bokuto is almost always the last one out of the gym, and today is no different, but Akaashi’s lingering presence for once isn’t a comfort, but a reminder. As Bokuto changes, he goes to check his little owl pocket, but finds it partially unzipped. He frowns at that, and tilts his head as he digs through his stuff. The crackers have beens somewhat disturbed, as have some of the other random items in the pocket, but he sees no owl. His blood runs cold when he thinks about the poor defenseless bird on its own, and he wrings his hand in worry. Instinctively he stares at Akaashi, and the setter narrows his eyes as he takes in Bokuto’s panicked expression.

 

“What happened?” he asks wearily, unsure whether Bokuto’s current mood is worrisome or simply troublesome. Bokuto fumbles for a moment before finally spluttering out a response.

 

“I lost it!”

 

Akaashi’s confused now, staring at Bokuto with incredulity, and Bokuto smacks a hand to his forehead. _Nice going_ , he tells himself, _Akaashi can totally read your mind_.

 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whines. In a moment, his eyes are darting around the room, searching, and Akaashi quickly catches on.

 

“Oh,” he murmurs, relaxing, and his eyes languidly scan the locker room. “What are you looking for?”

 

Bokuto splutters again. Should he tell Akaashi about the owl? He did promise to tell him after practice what had occurred that morning, but perhaps telling him about how he has _lost_  the baby owl within the dangerous environment of a boys’  locker room wouldn’t be received well by the setter.

 

Noticing Bokuto’s hesitation, Akaashi shakes his head, reaching down to a bench to retrieve his jacket. Bokuto’s eyes flicker to the movement before he realizes _hey that kind of looks like WAIT THAT’S THE OWL_ —

 

“Akaashi stop!”

 

Akaashi freezes but the shout has startled the small creature, which Bokuto can see is hidden within one of Akaashi’s sleeves. It bumbles about within the garment and let’s out small hooting sounds, and from Bokuto’s angle, he can just barely make out it’s small bobbing head as it makes its way down to the sleeve’s entrance. Akaashi, more limited in his view of the jacket, jumps back as his clothing seems to take a mind of its own.

 

“How did you get out?” Bokuto’s hands go up to his head in a perfect surrender cobra as he gapes in shock, but not a moment later is he diving for the small creature. He catches it as it reaches the sleeve’s hole and before it plummets to the floor and cradles it gently. The screeching begins anew, this time with a fervor.

 

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi breathes out shakily, and Bokuto lets out a sigh of his own. “ _What is that?_ "

 

Bokuto grins up at Akaashi from his unceremonious position on the floor, and stands up with owl in hands.

 

“I found it before practice.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes seem to bulge and he is sweating, before he grips at his shirt and says, “Is that why you fell out of the tree? You were getting that, that—?”

 

He doesn’t finish his sentence, as Bokuto has stepped forward to give Akaashi a better look. Maybe he’s a teensy bit nervous that Akaashi is about to yell at him, but he’s sure the cuteness factor should help his case.

 

“I didn’t actually take it from the tree. It fell too. Only wait, that was before. It fell in front of me and I tried to climb the tree and put it back in it’s nest but this huge momma bird came out of nowhere! And it started flying at me and wanted to attack me because I was disturbing its nest or something. But then I fell out of the tree and I was—”

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi interrupts, obviously fed up with Bokuto’s rambling. “Why did you bring it to school?”

 

Bokuto blinks before responding, pulling the owl, which has now calmed down and relaxed in Bokuto’s grasp, closer to Bokuto’s chest.

 

“I was already running late to practice so I thought I would take it with me and then maybe take it back home later when I had time.” If it still has a home, Bokuto remembers grimmly.

 

Akaashi looks absolutely flabbergasted and Bokuto for once notes how expressive Akaashi is being. It’s kind of odd, considering the setter’s usually stoic exterior.

 

“I put it in my backpack but I guess it got out.” Bokuto lifts a hand up and scratches the back of his head, and the bird shifts in response, nestling in his thumb. Bokuto freezes before smiling, and begins to coo at it.

 

“Why are you doing that?” Akaashi looks suspicious of Bokuto’s actions and Bokuto cannot for the life of him tell why.

 

“Because it’s cute…?” Bokuto tilts his head, then steps toward Akaashi to give the setter a better look. Akaashi matches Bokuto with a step backwards, holding a hand out in front of him.

 

“That is not cute.” Akaashi sounds scandalized and Bokuto bursts out laughing. Akaashi looks offended before Bokuto manages to reign in his amusement and explain his thoughts.

 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says, smiling fondly, “do you not like birds?”

 

Akaashi shuffles before answering. “I had… a bad experience with a bird when I was younger.”

 

“Really?” Bokuto frowns and stares at Akaashi. It’s almost ironic, considering Fukurodani’s mascot, but Bokuto doesn’t comment. Instead, he pulls the owl closer to his chest and further from Akaashi at the statement, shielding it from Akaashi’s view.

 

“I was… It was nothing.” Akaashi clenches a fist.

 

Bokuto blinks at Akaashi slowly, and the setter dithers for a moment more before sighing. “I was chased by a goose when I was six and have hated birds ever since,” he finally says, voice quiet. Putting his hands up, he adds, “they’re fine when they’re flying and minding their own business! But don’t let them come near me.”

 

Bokuto deflates, staring at the little owlet in his hands in wonder. How has he never learned about this? And how can it be that Akaashi doesn’t like this little guy? But it’s been harmless so far, and Bokuto is sure he can change Akaashi’s mind. No, he _will_  change Akaashi’s mind. He’ll make sure that by today, Akaashi will be comfortable with Bokuto’s cute new friend. Because while some birds are surely jerks, Bokuto knows that this one can be a friend. If he doesn’t keep getting lost, at least.

 

They leave together to go to their separate classes. Akaashi gives Bokuto a concerned look as he places the owl back in his backpack, but Bokuto promises he’ll be extra vigilant until lunch, and makes sure that he won’t be kicked out of class for bringing a ‘pet.’ Akaashi doesn’t seem to believe him, but the pair depart for their separate ways regardless.

 

♢ ~ ♢ ~ ♢

 

**10:53 AM**

Bro I found an owl

 

**10:54 AM**

like ur mascot?

 

**10:55 AM**

No I found a real one. By the side of the road

 

**10:55 AM**

whaaat

that’s perfect

what is it, attracted to u or smthing?

 

**10:55 AM**

It just fell out of a tree in front of me so I took it to practice

 

**10:56 AM**

why would you take it to practice that’s an awful idea

 

**10:56 AM**

THAT’S WHAT AKAASHI SAID

 

**10:58 AM**

bc it’s an awful idea

 

**11:05 AM**

that doesn’t mean that i dont want details

but it’s an awful idea

what are u gonna do with it?

 

 **11:07 AM**  

I don’t know yet. Take care of it?

Akaashi hates it though

 

**11:08 AM**

oh gee i cant imagine why he would hate you bringing a wild animal to practice

 

**11:09 AM**

:c

I think it’s because he hates birds

 

**11:11 AM**

but he is a bird?

 

 **11:11 A** M

Yeah but he has this fear that they’re out to get him or something

 

**11:12 AM**

that sucks man

i gtg to class but keep me posted

i want to know who cracks first

 

**11:13 AM**

Cracks?

 

**11:13 AM**

akaashi or the owl

i want to know which one gets fed up with the other first

 

**11:13 AM**

Fed up?

 

**11:45 AM**

Kuroo help thEY HATE EACH OTHER

 

**11:47 AM**

KUROO ANSWER YOUR PHONE

 

**11:49 AM**

KUROO I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE I NEED A BIRD EXPERT

 

**11:52 AM**

I’M A CAT, NOT A BIRD

 

**11:52 AM**

BRO

 

♢ ~ ♢ ~ ♢

 

“Take it back.”

 

This is about the fifteenth time Bokuto has heard that phrase today, and Akaashi has only know about the owl for a few hours. It is currently Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s lunch period, and they are both eating outside, far from those who might see their extra lunch buddy.

 

“But I can’t just leave school for it.”

 

Kuroo hasn’t been much help and continues to ask for updates that Bokuto has ceased to provide, leaving Bokuto to defend his actions on his own.

 

“Then leave it outside when we go back in. It can take care of itself.” Akaashi has refused to look at it their entire lunch period so far, and Bokuto feels a bit disgruntled, because avoiding the bird means avoiding looking at Bokuto and Bokuto can’t really get behind that.

 

“Akaashiii…” Bokuto whines. “But it wouldn’t be able to take care of itself. It can’t even fly!”

 

“It can learn.”

 

“Not without its mother. What if something happens to it when we leave?”

 

Akaashi puts on his best ‘done with Bokuto’ face and turns away once more, and Bokuto places his head in one hand. At the moment, the baby owl is prancing around, eating crackers that Bokuto has crushed and scattered in the grass. It hasn’t attempted to run away since earlier, and Bokuto feels a little proud at earning the bird’s approval, even though he suspects it shouldn’t really enjoy a human’s company.

 

Suddenly, a perfect idea strikes Bokuto.

 

“We should name it.”

 

“What?” Akaashi’s brow crinkles.

 

“We can’t keep referring to it as a baby owl. It’s impersonal.”

 

Akaashi squints. “Yes, that’s the idea.”

 

“No, but, it needs something special.”

 

Akaashi stares at the sky as if asking the universe why he even became friends with such a stubborn person, and simply sits silently as Bokuto mulls over names in his head, his back hunched in concentration. It takes a solid minute before Bokuto settles on a name, and when he does, he beams. Akaashi squints in suspicion but Bokuto places his hand on his hips in triumph.

 

“I’ll call it Keiji-chan.”

 

“...what.”

 

“Like Keiji, the junior? I thought naming it after you would make you like it more.”

 

Akaashi’s face is lit in absolute horror, and he regards the bird with even more disdain when he says, “It is having the opposite effect, Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto huffs, but the name has already been chosen, and so it shall stick.

 

As if hearing his name, the owl prances his way over to his namesake, and Akaashi physically hisses.

 

“It’s okay,” Bokuto coos. “It likes you.”

 

Akaashi narrows his eyes but at Bokuto’s prompting, tensely allows the bird to rest on his knee. It’s funny almost, how Akaashi is being the moody one and Bokuto is being the reassuring one, but Bokuto doesn’t mind if it helps Akaashi come to appreciate the small being.

 

Bokuto gently grips Akaashi’s hand and the other boy starts, but soon allows Bokuto to guide his hand to the top of the owl’s head. Slowly but surely, the owl migrates until it is sitting in Akaashi’s outstretched palm. Akaashi is still tight, but he’s no longer shying away at every turn of it’s small head. It’s abnormally large eyes blink up at Akaashi sleepily, and soon it has settled down into Akaashi’s palm, calm and quiet.

 

Akaashi looks for once as if he is struggling to maintain his composure, and Bokuto waits in silence for Akaashi to say something. Finally, after what feels like ages, the setter opens his mouth and speaks.

 

“How.”

 

Bokuto blinks. He’s used to Akaashi’s short and simple sentences, and usually understands them, but now he is simply lost.

 

“How what?”

 

“How is it—why is it— _cute_?” Akaashi chokes out.

 

Bokuto grins and pumps a fist.

 

“Maybe we can keep it as the official mascot of the volleyball team!”

 

“ _Bokuto-san_.” Akaashi admonishes, but the fire is dying from his eyes the longer that little Keiji-chan nuzzles into his hand.

 

Bokuto has won many volleyball matches, so he knows what defeat looks like in the eyes of opponents. Currently, Akaashi is sporting that same expression, and Bokuto can’t help but feel proud.

 

♢ ~ ♢ ~ ♢

 

**2:13 PM**

wait can birds give you rabies

 

**2:14 PM**

What?!!

 

**2:14 PM**

dude i dont want to get a call saying you’ve gotten sick from a bird you picked up on the side of the road

tbh i thought you would go because of some freak volleyball accident, but rabies is good too

 

**2:15 PM**

Keiji-chan is perfectly healthy, thank you very much

And I looked it up

Birds don’t get rabies

 

**2:16 PM**

r u sure?

and wait wait

keiji-chan???

 

**2:17 PM**

I named the owl Keiji-chan so Akaashi would like it more

 

**2:17 PM**

…

sometimes

i question your thought processes

 

**2:30 PM**

has akaashi left u yet

 

**2:45 PM**

i just texted him

i thought you said he hated it?

why is he sending me pictures of it

it’s so cute hooww

 

**2:48 PM**

i sent tsukki a pic

tsukki is a crow at heart but i know he’ll love it, just watch

 

**3:13 PM**

akaashi is out of control

 

**3:16 PM**

I’VE CREATED A MONSTER

 

♢ ~ ♢ ~ ♢

 

Bokuto will admit that on more than one occasion, he has imagine parenthood with Akaashi. Granted, he has imagined it much differently, but it’s still a sight to see regardless.

 

“I’m not mothering it!” Akaashi says with more bark than bite, placing the bird in its makeshift nest, which currently consists of Akaashi’s sports jacket, some cotton balls, and some gauze found from the gym’s first aid kit. Akaashi has tried to keep his uninterested face throughout the rest of the day, but it’s hard for him to look intimidating while making a nest for a two inch ball of fluff.

 

Bokuto smiles as Akaashi fusses, and soon enough the rest of his teammates have gathered to ooh and ahh at Akaashi’s adopted child. Volleyball is not happening, something that Bokuto, as captain, feels a bit guilty about, but soon enough a yell from the coaches refocuses their attention on practice.

 

It’s nice, to see Akaashi caring for something he had previously vowed to hate, but Bokuto has quickly found that Akaashi’s focus has turned from watching Bokuto to watching the bird. Bokuto wouldn’t say he’s…jealous, per se, but it’s certainly a change when Akaashi doesn’t immediately ask Bokuto for feedback on his tosses during a water break. Instead, the setter takes a quick sip of water before returning to watch over the avian. The managers had enthusiastically offered to watch over small Keiji-chan while the boys practiced, but Akaashi continues to spend a second here and there checking up on it.

 

Maybe keeping the owl as a mascot wouldn’t actually be the best idea…

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Bokuto realizes that they have been dismissed from practice, and he takes a second to give a totally inspiring speech before the team breaks apart to go home. He meets up in the locker room with Akaashi, who has scooped up the bird into his arms after changing and awaits Bokuto patiently, ready to walk part of the way home with him. Akaashi usually peels off quickly and heads to his own house on these walks, but Bokuto stops him for a moment before they part ways.

 

“Do you think we should take Keiji-chan back to his home?”

 

If Akaashi says he wants to keep the owl now, Bokuto isn’t sure how he will respond. He opens his mouth to soften the blow of his statement, but Akaashi beats him to the punch.

 

“Actually, I was going to take him to the zoo after dropping my stuff off at home. They should be able to take care of him.”

 

Oh. All right.

 

“Oh, that’s—that’s great!”

 

Akaashi sighs, but he is not irritated. Instead, he wears a soft expression. “I know you’ll be disappointed, but there’s not way we can actually make it our mascot.”

 

Bokuto blinks, and then waves his hand dismissively. “Oh that’s okay.”

 

Akaashi seems skeptical. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll keep my cool.” Leaning down to regard the bird, Bokuto speaks to it as softly as he can (which, he admits, still isn’t very soft, but he’s getting better). “But I’ll miss you little guy.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes soften into the calmest expression he has worn all day. It isn’t calm like most of Akaashi’s expressions, which range from apathetic to indifferent to exasperated all in one practice, but this one seems happier, more genuine. Bokuto could get lost in his small smile, but the screeching of the owl and Akaashi’s subsequent fumbling ruin the moment, and soon enough, the pair sets off to Akaashi’s house, ready for little Keiji-chan’s return trip.

 

♢ ~ ♢ ~ ♢

 

“I’m not crying!” Bokuto sniffs.

 

Akaashi has the decency to roll his eyes only after Bokuto’s sniffles have for the most part subsided. At the moment they have just returned from the zoo, owless and in Bokuto’s case, more bleary eyed. The zoo workers, while a bit nonplussed at the odd request of the two teenagers, had taken the small owl off of their hands readily. Akaashi tried not to look disappointed, Bokuto looked very disappointed, and they ultimately decided that hanging out would be the best solution to their woes.

 

“I’ll miss him.” Bokuto dips his head.

 

“I will too.”

 

Bokuto gasps softly, looking at Akaashi with warmth.

 

“So do you like birds now?”

 

“I never said that.” Akaashi purses his lips and Bokuto deflates. “But perhaps...I can come to appreciate them, some of them at least.”

 

Bokuto gives a small huff, but it quickly evolves into a laugh, one that Akaashi joins. They’re happy like this, content in each other’s presence, and Bokuto loves it. They may not be playing volleyball, but Bokuto can appreciate time well spent with someone he cares about.

 

♢ ~ ♢ ~ ♢

 

**4:27 PM**

the pictures stopped coming, are you guys done with your family time?

 

**6:46 PM**

i just got back from practice, i want details

 

**6:47 PM**

Keiji-chan is gone

And I am sad

 

**6:48 PM**

it’s all right bro

and you still have one little owl left to cherish < 33

 

**6:48 PM**

What do you mean??

 

**6:49 PM**

Ohh

Ohhhhh

Yeah

Yeah, I guess I do

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
